plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure Yeti (Boss)
For other uses, see Yeti. Treasure Yeti is a bonus boss zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. Its appearance is similar to the Yeti Zombie. However, it wears a black eye-mask, a crown, large necklaces with a star and the word "BLING" on it, and carries a bag with coins and diamonds behind it. It does not try to attack the player; instead it flees when the player approaches. Treasure Yetis drop coins when attacked, and will provide a large number of coins when vanquished. It will burrow away if it stays alive for a certain amount of time. Health *Easy: 1000 HP *Normal: 1300 HP *Hard: 1700 HP *CRAAAAAZY: 2000 HP Appearances ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' Treasure Yeti was introduced in the Suburbination DLC, and appears in Garden Ops in the special objective "Vanquish the Treasure Yeti." If it appears, it will be the only zombie in the wave, however, as it runs, it can summon Yeti Imps, which can cause trouble. Though it doesn't attack directly, it can freeze the player with ice blast if the player gets too close. It drops coins when attacked, and stronger attacks yield more coins. The Player has 1 minute to find it, and 2 minutes to vanquish it. If not vanquished in time, it digs into the ground and escapes. ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' Treasure Yeti once again appears in Garden Ops as a bonus boss and still possess its traits from the previous game. It can also appear in the Backyard Battleground with the same behavior, but does not summon any Imps there. ''Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville'' Treasure Yeti appears as a Champion in the mission "I Treasure You" given by Tenderleaf, as well as appearing in plant free roam regions at random points when a mission is not active. It has the same behavior as in the previous games. Abilities *Ice Blast: Jumps, and sends out a shockwave of ice in a short radius around it, instantly freezing and damaging all plants caught in the radius. It shares this ability with the Yeti Zombie. Statistics ''Garden Warfare 2'' Ice Blast Balancing changes Trials of Gnomus DLC * Strategies It is best to let two members of your team focus on the Yeti while you and the other member of your team defend the the garden from the other zombies. If all of your teammates are chasing the Yeti, you should not get too greedy. Zombies will still attack the garden so you must go to the garden and try to defend it. ''Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville'' You can use a Citron to take the Yeti easier, as his Juice Cannon appears to be quite powerful against it. Not only that, he can also sprint in all directions and use the Spin Dash ability in case if it tries to run away, as well as using the Peel Shield to block incoming attacks, increasing your chance of surviving. Try camping near the plant base (in both Town Center and Mount Steep) as the Strange Well is located near it and the Yeti will also spawn nearby, which will save you a lot of effort once you pick the Crystal Dog up. After vanquishing it, clear the area of zombies quickly before picking up the Crystal Dog, as it will vanish if it's left for too long. Finally, head to the Strange Well carefully while trying to not get yourself vanquished by zombies (if any of them are present), as you will become extremely vulnerable against attacks; even a hit from a TV Head's projectile or a Browncoat's bite can reduce your health by 10 or more points, and if you get vanquished, the Crystal Dog will also disappear, requiring you to start over. Use the Peel Shield to cover yourself against them, and attack the zombies if there's too many of them. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Treasureyeti1.png|Treasure Yeti with Yeti Imp Treasureyeti2.png|Treasure Yeti dropping coins Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Treasure Yeti BfN.png|Treasure Yeti in ''Battle for Neighborville Trivia *The music that plays when chasing the Treasure Yeti is a remixed version of In the Hall of the Mountain King and theme tune of Inspector Gadget. *Much like the standard Yeti, he is also a robot, as he explodes after being vanquished and drops coins. *If a Chomper uses Burrow and tries to eat him, he will give a lot of coins even though he does not deal any damage at all. *There are two achievements based on this zombie, Treasure Hunt and Treasure Chest. **Coincidentally, both of these achievements start with the word 'Treasure'. *It can appear in most areas of the Backyard Battleground, along with Marigold. *If the player looks closely, they can see golf clubs, a large crown, and lots of money in his bag. *There is a glitch in Garden Warfare 2, where he cannot move from certain spots. *Prior to the October 2019 Patch, the player could use a Mindblower and destroy it near the Treasure Yeti to instantly kill it. This has since been fixed. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville bosses